Uma pizza do inferno
by xXMary-chanXx
Summary: Em uma noite Dante resolve pedir uma pizza e nisso arma confusões com seu irmão no outro lado do telefone.
1. Pedindo a pizza

Escrevi essa fic junto com meu irmão (ele que teve a maioria das idéias)  
Na fic o Vergil é meio lezado (não foi minha idéia, eu adoro ele ò.ó).  
Escrevemos durante a aula XD (É somos muito estudiosos -.-)  
Qualquer erro nos desculpem :X

Bom Devil May Cry não nos pertence, se me pertencesse o Mundus ia ser um flanelinha que não ganha nem um real por dia! (desgraçado ¬¬)

Bom... falei de mais... So, let´s rock baby XD

====X====

Em uma noite feliz, Dante estava assistindo Bleach (não me perguntem foi idéia do meu irmão!) quando teve uma idéia maravilhosa... PEDIR PIZZA! XD

_Dante pega o telefone e disca para a pizzaria:_

Telefone: Tuuuuu... tuuuu... tuuuuuuu...

Pizzaria atende o telefone: _"Chamada a cobrar para aceitá-la continue na linha após o sinal."_

Pizzaria: Pizzaria demônios & CIA, boa noite.

Dante: O.o ... Vergil?

Vergil: Ele mesmo, quem é?

Dante: Tenta adivinhar... XD

Vergil: ... Papai Noel? o.o

Dante: Você ainda acredita nisso... ¬¬ . Resposta errada, outra chance.

Vergil: Batman! É você? Porque se for...

Dante: ù.ú. Lógico que não! É o seu irmão burro!

Vergil: Irmão burro? Mas eu só tenho um irmão e ele muito mais que burro!

Dante: Ù.Ú. Aaaaaaaa. VERGIL! Seu inútil! É o Dante aqui caramba!

Vergil: 0**.**0 D-Dante... Porque você está ligando aqui?

Dante: ¬¬ Por que você acha que eu estou te ligando? Pra brincar de casinha?

Vergil: Brincar de casinha! Ebaa! ;D

Dante: Puta que pariu Vergil! Você e suas manias de criança! Sempre achei que você tinha um lado afeminado, mas nunca se mostrou... Eeeeeeeeh safadoo XD

Vergil: CACETE! Para de falar assim de mim! ò.ó

_Nesse momento o dono da pizzaria aparece e dá um grande berro com Vergil._

Dono da pizzaria: VERGIL! EU JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO XINGAR OS CLIENTES! Ò**.**Ó

Vergil: me desculpe senhor ... T.T ... Qual o seu pedido, querido irmão? ¬¬

Dante: Ui o.o ... ... – Dante se empolga tanto que cai da cadeira –

Vergil: o.O Que barulho foi esse?

_Dante se levanta e arruma a cadeira._

Dante: Ai... aaai... HAHAHAHA... minha barriga... HAHAHAHA

Vergil: Faça seu pedido logo... ù.ú

Dante: Hahaha... aaaai... ta bom... Eu vou querer... eeeeh... hmmm... eeeeh...

Vergil: FALA LOGO CACETE Ò**.**Ó

_Pela segunda vez o dono da pizzaria aparece e novamente grita com Vergil._

Dono da Pizzaria: VERGIL! EU JÁ FALEI E VOU FALAR DE NOVO! NÃO XINGUE OS CLIENTES!

Vergil: Me desculpe de novo senhor... Fala logo Dante! ¬¬

Dante: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – cai de novo da cadeira e além disso rola de tanto rir –

Vergil: Para de rir de mim T.T

_Dante para de rir, se levanta e fala:_

Dante: Ta bom, ta bom. Eu vou querer uma de muzarela (eu acho que é assim que se escreve), sem azeite, uma de calabresa, sem azeite, uma de atum, sem azeite e uma de brigadeiro, sem azeite ;D

Vergil: Ok...ok, isso dá um total de R 158,59.

Dante: O QUEEEE! Ò**.**Ó Isso é um roubo!

_Volta o dono da pizzaria gritando com o Vergil (novamente)_

Dono da Pizzaria: VERGIL PARA DE MENTIR OS PREÇOS PARA OS CLIENTES! – ele limpa as mãos no avental e arranca o telefone nas mãos do Vergil –

Dono da Pizzaria: Pronto... Pode falar.

Dante: ... O.o Arkham? Você trabalha aí? o.o HAHAHAHA... Bem... X**)**

Arkham: Sim. Eu perdi o meu emprego e tive que criar essa pizzaria... Bem o verdadeiro preço é de R 58,59.

Dante: Uffaaa u.u Ainda bem **:**D Demora quanto tempo?

Arkham: Uns 30 minutos.

Dante: Então ta bom, estou esperando. Obrigado!

Arkham: De nada – desliga o telefone –

Dante: Ebaa vou comer pizza hoje **;**D (que novidade ¬¬)

FIM

====X====

Ta aí o primeiro capítulo

Espero que tenham gostado :)

No segundo vai ser hilário XD

Bom é isso mandem reviews, sugestões e opiniões!

Vlw o/

...Sweet dreams XD


	2. Em busca da pizza

Segundo capítulo!! Ebaaa **o/**

Como prometido esse ta mtooo mais engraçado XD

Tivemos que escrever de novo nas aulas **-.-**

Disclaimer: DMC não nos pertence, mas o Dante me pertence, a Lady pertence ao meu irmão e o Nero e a Kyrie se pertencem então sem olhos gordos em cima deles X(

Falei de mais de novo... ¬¬

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

_Dante entra em seu quarto, pega a carteira e a abre, ele pega seu cartão e vai até o computador para ver o seu terrível saldo..._

Dante: PUTA QUE PARIU!! **–**1380,00 (saldo negativo) Ò.Ó – Vou ter que pedir dinheiro emprestado de novo XD

_Dante pega o telefone e liga para uma pessoa..._

Telefone: Tuuuuuuuu... tuuuuuuuuuu...

Pessoa atende o telefone: "_Chamada a cobrar para aceitá-la continue na linha após o sinal."_

Pessoa: Até já sei quem é... ¬¬

Dante: Oiiiii Ladyyyyy XD

Lady: Oi ¬¬

Dante: Como você vai minha querida??

Lady: Bem... Fala logo o que você quer!! ¬¬

Dante: O.o Noooossaaa, você pensa que eu sou tão interesseiro assim??

Lady: **-.-**" Sim você é!! Quanto você quer dessa vez?

Dante: Bem... já que você comentou... Eu quero uns R 258,59 **;**D

Lady: 0**.**0 O QUEEE!! O que aconteceu com os outros 2.000 que eu te emprestei semana passada!!

Dante: Prefiro não comentar u**.**u – Dante olha sua coleção completa de playboys – XD

Lady: Ta bom... Amanhã eu deposito, mas eu vou te cobrar viu!! ù.ú

Dante: NÃÃÃOOO!! Amanhã não! ò.ó

Lady: Por que?! o.o

Dante: É que... é quem... ah, eu preciso desse dinheiro com maior urgência!!

Lady Ta bom... ta bom ¬¬" Já estou depositando.

Dante: Eeee **:**D Te amo Lady! XD

Lady: Seu interesseiro... ¬¬ Vou desligar o telefone, se não vou ter que pagar uma "senhora" conta de telefone **-.-**" Tchau! – isso após quase uma hora no telefone –

Dante: Agora é só esperar a pizza chegar! Vou dar uma relaxada no sofá enquanto ela não vem.

_30 minutos depois_

Dante: ZZZ...ZzZZzz...

Despertador: PEEEEEH, PEEEEEH, PEEEEEH...

_Dante dá um salto do sofá e diz em voz alta:_

Dante: PIIIIZZAAAAAA XD

_Ele vai até a porta e senta na escada à espera de sua amada pizza._

_Passa-se 1 hora..._

Dante: Nhaaa... u.u O pizzaboy deve estar no trânsito.

_Passa-se 2 horas..._

Dante: Cadê minha querida pizza... T.T

_3 horas depois, por fim Dante decide ir atrás de sua pizza._

Dante: AAAAHHHHH... Eu juro que se eu encontrar o cara da pizza eu mato ele!! Mas a questão agora é como vou atrás dele sem um carro... ¬¬

_Até que Dante tem uma grande idéia _

- TIIIMMM – barulho de idéia.

Dante: Já sei! Vou pedir carona.

_Dante vai até a rua e com o uma carinha super feliz faz sinal com o dedão para pedir carona. _(Imaginem a cena XD)

Dante: XD...

_30 minutos depois..._

Dante: **-.-** ...

_1 hora depois..._

Dante: AAAAAHHHH... Desisto...

_Até que ele vê uma motoquinha se aproximando..._

Dante: Aah... vai ser essa mesmo! ù.ú

_Dante dá um grande tapa no carinha da moto e o deruba._

Dante: Heee... Agora vamos.

_A moto era tão lerda, mas TÃO lerda, que o cara roubado pega o cangote de Dante recupera sua moto._

Dante: O.O... OUCH! Mas que moto lerda ¬¬"

_De repente aparece uma super moto _(aquelas tipo Harley Davidson) _Dante se prepara e..._

Dante: IAAAAH... XD – Dante dá uma super voadora na pessoa da moto – HÁÁÁ! Valeu seu tonto **;**D

_Dante ouve um super berro atrás dele._

Pessoa: DANTEEEE!!

Dante: 0**.**0 Ooooops... Desculpa Lady! o.o

Lady: EU TE MATOOOO!!

Dante: Depois te devolvo a moto também!! XAU! **:)**

_Depois de tanta confusão Dante vai atrás do pizzaboy!_

Dante: Agora onde está aquele safado!! Ò.ó

_Passa-se um tempo e Dante vê uma pessoa com uma mochila de pizzaria nas costas, ele para a moto da Lady e vai verificar quem é._

Dante: Hey amigo... – Dante observa a mochila nas costas e vê o nome da pizzaria "Demônios & CIA" , ele cutuca o cara da pizzaria – Amiguinho...

Pizzaboy: Heeheeheeheeeheeeeheeee... Hmmm...

Dante: AMIGOOO... Ò.Ó

Pizzaboy: Que foi?? ¬¬

Dante: Por acaso você ia entregaaa... – Dante vê que o entregador é um Hell (um demônio do DMC, eles são divididos em 7 classes, o da fic é o Pride, o mais fraco. Mas vamos chamá-lo apenas de Hell), com a boca toda suja de brigadeiro, atum etc... Dante Pergunta a ele – Hey, por acaso você não ia entregar a pizza em algum lugar por aqui?

Hell: Sim, mas quando eu vi quem era a pessoa decidi não entregar, uma pessoa bem idiota...

Dante: Ò.Ó... E qual o nome dessa pessoa?? – Dante desconfiava que era ele.

Hell: Aaah... Um tal de... Dante Sparda!! **:**P

Dante: 0**.**0... O QUEEEE?! É MEU AMIGUINHO, VOCÊ VAI VER SUA MAMÃE DE NOVO NO INFERNO!! Ò.Ó

Hell: Mamãe... o.o

_Dante saca Ebony & Ivory e atira no pizzaboy._

Dante: AAH! Mas isso não fica assim!! Eu vou lá na pizzaria! ¬¬

_**Continua no próximo capítulo...**_

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

E aí? Gostaram?? XD

O projeto dessa fic era de apenas um capítulo, mas acabou em 3 (espero que só 3 **-.-**)

Mandem reviews **o/**

Até mais **;**D

_"Even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one" _


	3. Chegando à pizza

Último capítulo XD

Nesse capítulo a glória vai toda para o meu irmão que escreveu sozinho (eu estava conversando com uma amiga sobre bandas de metal ¬¬)

DMC não nos pertencem **-.-**

Bom esse é o fim da história! Será quem Dante consegue sua querida pizza? O que acontece com o pobre Vergil?

Leiam pra saber XD

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

_Dante ao acabar com o pizzaboy decide ir tirar satisfações na pizzaria sobre o ocorrido com sua querida pizza. Mas no caminho..._

Dante: Ooooo droga viu... ¬¬ _..._ Esse cara é muito pesado... **-.-**" (Dante está carregando o corpo do pizzaboy na moto) – Dante se distrai com o pizzaboy e de repente com aquele peso na moto – Aiiii coisa pesadaaaa, ai drogaaaa, DROGAAAA!!

**BUUUMMMM **

_Dante bate a moto de Lady que fica um caco só!_

Dante: Ai meu braço, ai minha perna, AI MINHA CABEÇAAA... X(

_Dante se levanta com o cabelo todo desarrumado e com a cara toda preta. _(XD Imaginem isso!!)

Dante: Putz, agora além de ir o pé, vou ter que ir todo sujo...¬¬" ... fezes... (meu irmão acha que a palavra "fezes" mais chique do que "bosta" u.u)

_Dante começa sua longa caminhada até a pizzaria._

Dante: Odeio andar, ODEIO ANDAR... ù.ú – Dante resolve dar uma parada após ter subido uma GRAAANDE ladeira. Ele apóia as mãos em sua coxa quando de repente uma criancinha passa correndo e esbarra em Dante.

Dante: AI, AI, AIII, AIIIII – Dante começa a descer rolando ladeira a baixo depois que esbarraram nele.

Dante: Alguém anotou a placa daquela criança?! – Ele se levanta de novo e se vê em um novo estado – DROGA! Além de estar com o cabelo desarrumado, com a cara suja, MINHA CAPA RASGOUUU, ÓTIMO... Ò.Ó

_Dante desiste de andar e resolve pedir carona. _(De novo ¬¬)

Dante: Heeeyyyy XD ... Carona XD

_De repente um carro de polícia para e começa a falar com Dante._

Policial: Hey cara, por que você está com um corpo nas costas?!

Dante: Eeeeh... eeehhh... Não é um corpo... O.o

Policial: Aaah, então é o que? Um urso de pelúcia?! ¬¬" Você está preso por assassinato!!

Dante: O.O... NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! – Dante começa a correr desesperadamente. Quando o policial atira é possível ver a bala e o Dante lado a lado!

_Depois de 30 minutos de corrida Dante para de correr._

Dante: Ufa, ufa, ufa, acho que os despistei... Bem já que estou perto da pizzaria eu vou a pééé... o.o

_Dante repara que o corpo do pizzaboy não está com ele._

Dante: O.O CADÊ ELE?? AI MEU DEMÔNIO, EU PERDI ELE!! (nota: Dante não fala ai meu deus u.u)

_Aflito Dante começa a correr de um lado para o outro que nem um louco._

Dante: Ai meu demônio, AI MEU DEMÔNIO, vou ter que voltar tudo de novo... T.T

_Nisso Dante olha para trás e vê um cachorro mordendo o corpo._

Dante: Cachoriinhoooo, oooo cachorinhoo bonito, dá o corpinho pro papai aqui dá XD

Cachorro: Aaaaaaarrrgghh – ele começa a mostrar os dentes.

Dante: Calmaaaa 0.0... Cachorrinho bonito calma, calma – de repente – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – o cachorro morde o Dante – Aaahh seu cachorro CRETINO!!

_Dante tenta chutar o cachorro maaas..._

Dante: AAAIIII MEU PÉÉ – o cachorro morde o pé de Dante – Seu merdinha sai daqui! – Dante dá um tiro no chão e o cachorro sai correndo.

Dante: Ótimo! Agora tô TODO FUDIDO Ò.Ó Meu cabelo tá horrível, minha cara tá suja, minha capa RASGOU, TÁ SUJA DE SANGUE E AGORA MEU PÉ TÁ DUEEENDO!!

_Depois de 45 minutos de batalha com o cão Dante se encamhinha até a pizzaria._

Dante: Finalmente eu cheguei nessa espelunca ¬¬

_Dante abre a porta e um trovão surge ao fundo._

Vergil: AI MEU DEMÔNIO! UM ZUUUMBIIIIIII !! 0.0

Arkham: QUE FOI VERGIL! ASSIM VOCÊ ASSUSTA OS FREGUESES! Ò.o

Vergil: Mas, mas, maass – Vergil aponta para a porta.

Arkham: Ai meu demônio, meu pai chegou! 0.0

Dante: Não bando de burro! Sou eu ¬¬

_Dante entra e os fregueses da pizzaria saem correndo ao ver Dante com um corpo nas costas._

Vergil: Noooossa Dante você tá todo ferrado HAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Dante: QUEM...?

Vergil: Você oras!! **:**P

Dante:... PERGUNTOU ALGUMA COISA!! ò.ó – Dante já está puto com tudo o que ocorreu.

Vergil: Aaaaah... não grita comigo T.T

Arkham: Calma Dante, explique-se, o que houve??

Dante: Primeiro minha pizza não chega em casa, segundo eu vejo ESSE PUTO FEDIDO COMENDO A MINHA PIZZA Ò.Ó, terceiro rolo morro abaixo pra chegar aqui, quarto quase fui preso, quinto sou atacado por um cachorro CRETINO e sexto ME DEPARO COM UM BANDO DE INFELIZES!! AAAAHHHHH... O.Ó – Só falta Dante soltar fumacinha.

Vergil: Aah, você gritou comigo de novo... T.T... quero minha mamãe!

Dante: MAMÃE morreu...

Vergil: Quero meu papai!!

Dante: Papai também morreu seu idiota... ¬¬

Vergil: **:**( ... BUÁÁÁÁ... EU ME DEMITOOOO... T.T

Arkham: FINALMENTE MEU TRABALHO VAI DAR CERTO! Obrigado Dante.

Dante: CALA A BOCA!! EU QUERO A MINHA PIZZA ò.ó SEM AZEITE!! – Dante aponta a arma para Arkham.

_**FIM**_

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

E aí gostaram da fic??

Adorei escrever essa fic )

Eu e meu mano nos matamos de rir de tanta idéia idiota XD

Queríamos agradecer a Ale-ann que acompanhou a fic e mandou reviews **o/**

E também agradecer a todas as pessoas que gostaram da nossa fic!!

Mandem reviews e opiniões!!

Bye bye


End file.
